Yugioh Something
by CryoBlaster
Summary: Many many years after yugioh ZEXAL. Many new cards, many rare cards that are not rare anymore, and simplely weird cards I made up. Rated K for kids and rated A for awesome.


Yugioh Something

Chapter 1 "Let`s start dueling"

A couple generations after Yugioh ZEXAL

A boy was walking in a cemetery looking for something. He comes across a R.I.P sign. It was pitch black and it was hard to see. "I finally found them," he said with a mysterious voice.

Back in a high tech city a boy was getting ready for school. He wore light brown jeans and a black T-shirt. Over the black T-shirt he wore a blue unzipped jacket. He said to his mom goodbye. "Bye Brian and be sure avoid danger," his mom called. He headed outside, he was crossing the street. Suddenly he heard a voice, "I challenge you to a duel," a young voice said. "Not now Yukon," Brian replied. "But I guess I could spare 5 minutes.

They both took out their duel disks. The duel disks looked really high tech with 5 slots on the top. The disks had slots all around in to put cards in. Both Yukon and Brian drew 5 cards and shouted "LET`S DUEL!"

_**Yukon 8000 LP/Brian 8000LP**_

"I`ll go first "Yukon shouted. He drew his card (6).I`ll put down three face-down cards (3). Three vertical face down cards appeared on front of Yukon. I will play all my continuous trap cards. But I won`t tell you what they are because I sacrifice all of them to summon Uria Lord of Searing Flames (2).

A giant fire appeared and a silhouette of a dragon was inside. The fire busted out and a red dragon with sharp teeth and huge claws came out. Brian looked at the intimidating dragon trying to not be freaked out. "Uria`s Atk points are equal to every continuous trap in the graveyard times one thousand, so it has 3000 Atk points," Yukon said. "Then I end my turn". "My turn I draw, "Brian said." I summon my Heatblast in attack mode" (5).A man covered in fire appeared who looked fierce, in had 1500 Atk points." Now I play the spell card Weakling Defeat. It destroys all monsters with a stat under 1000,"Brian yelled (4). Uria and Heatblast blasted into pixels. "Next I play Card Destruction (3). We discard our hands and draw the same number of cards. They did as they were told. Now I play Level of Discarding so we both discard a monster from our deck with a level I choose so I choose level 5(2).They both discarded a level 5 from their deck. Now since at least five cards are above Heatblast in the grave he comes back. The fiery man reappeared. I equip him with Flare Blade (1).He now gains 500 Atk points. (1500-2000Atk).Now I play the spell card Twice the Fun (0). This spell lets Heatblast attack twice this turn. "So attack!" Heatblast sliced Yukon chest twice. He couldn`t feel it though because it was a hologram.

_**Yukon`s life points (8000-4000)**_

"With that I end my turn", Brian said calmly. "I draw", Yukon said (3). I summon a monster face down (2) and I put a card face down and end my turn (1). A horizontal face down card appeared and behind it a vertical face down card appeared. "I draw", Brian said (1). I summon Terraspin in attack mode (2400 Atk) (0). A giant turtle appeared; it had holes in the bottom of its shell. "But he needs a sacrifice", Yukon said surprised." Remember when I played Level of Discarding, I sent my Necrolien to the graveyard. It allows me to normal summon level 5 or higher monsters without a sacrifice unless their ability says otherwise", Brian answered. Now for his ability he can destroy all spells and trap on the field when summoned.

Yukon's face down card exploded into pixels. "NO!" Yukon yelled. "Now Terraspin attack that face down monster", Brian commanded. It was Morphing Jar (600Def). "When this is flipped we discard our hand and draw 5 cards. Both players discarded their cards and drew five. "Now Heatblast attack him directly", Brian commanded. Heatblast took the flaming blade and sliced Yukon.

_**Yukon`s life points (4000-2000)**_

"I`ll end my turn with 2 face downs", Brian said (3). "I draw", Yukon said (6). I`ll play Premature Burial (5). If I pay 800 life points I can special summon a monster from my grave and equip this to it", Yukon said.

_**Yukon`s life points (2000-1200)**_

"I`ll bring back Morphing Jar (700Atk)", Yukon said." Now I play Ghostly Bypass (4)." This gives a level 4 or lower dark type monster a direct attack, so attack"." Not so fast I play my face down card", Brian said, "Magical Cylinder, this card reflects the attack back at you".

Morphing Jar turned around and charged at Yukon.

_**Yukon`s life points (1200-0500)**_

"I end my turn", Yukon said. "I draw", Brian said (2),"I summon XLR8 in attack mode (1000Atk)" (1). "With his special ability by discarding an alien in my hand I can do 500 points of damage", Brian said as he smiled (0). A blur of blue zoomed at Yukon and sliced through him.

_**Yukon`s life points (0500-0000)**_

"Uagh", Yukon groaned, "How did I lose?"

Brian ran off and headed to school. At recess Brian and his friend Tom were talking about card strategies. "This morning I was dueling an amateur", Brian said, "He had an Uria Lord of Searing Flames"." That`s a pretty rare card", Tom said. He wore blue jeans and a grey shirt with a ring on it that had spikes. "Unless you stole it", a mysterious voice said. Tom and Brian looked up and saw a guy in a cloak. "Who are you", asked Tom. "That`s for me to know and for you to find out", The cloaked man replied," Anyway I`m here to find the three sacred beasts to complete my deck, but since you're in my way I`ll have to duel you". Tom took out his duel disk and it turned on. The cloaked guy took his hand out and his duel disk. They both drew 5 cards." LET`S DUEL" they both shouted.

_**Cloaked guy 8000 LP/Tom 8000 LP**_

Tom drew his card (6)." I`ll start by summoning my Overworlder Rellim", Tom said. A short purple monster with one eye appeared (1200Atk) (5). I`ll place two cards face down and end my turn (3). "Draw", the cloaked guy said calmly (6)," I`ll summon Dratini in attack mode". A light blue snake appeared (1150Atk) (5)."Now I play the field spell The Dragon`s Den", the cloaked guy said (4).

Suddenly they were in a cave and a temple was in the back ground." This make all dragon type monsters gain 200 Atk for each card in the owner's hand. (Dratini 1150-1950 Atk). "Now attack", the cloaked guy commanded. Dratini shot a blue laser from its mouth and Rellim burst into pixels. __

_**Tom`s LP (8000-7250) **_

"Well I`ll use Rellim`s special ability", Tom shouted," When it`s destroyed I can add a overworlder from my deck to my hand (4).

"I`ll end my turn with two face downs" the cloaked guy said (2).Dratini felt power a loss (1950-1550 Atk).

"I draw!" Tom shouted.

**Authors note:**

**Who is this weird cloaked guy? Will Tom win? (Probably not). And why is this guy after the sacred beasts which aren`t even that rare anymore (seeing amateurs have them)?**

**Find at least one of the questions out in the next chapter. **


End file.
